This invention is designed particularly for the protection of a video camera, although this case is designed for a somewhat smaller camera and can actually accommodate a wide variety of equipment such as still cameras and their accessories in a very convenient fashion.
Traditionally, camera cases for small cameras have been rigid-shelled and often the interior space is either too open, permitting the accessories to knock against one another in transit, or too dedicated, with too many pigeon holes for specific accessories. Other cases have so many pockets and pouches that are accessible through zippers from the exterior that for the casual photographer it may become difficult to remember where anything is.
There is a need, therefore, for a lightweight case particularly adapted for carrying a small video camera, but also adapted toward other types of delicate equipment, which combines equipment protection with internal open space and the flexibility provided by a movable internal pouch for accessories.